


Tastes like chocolate (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Sascha and Domi are dreaming of each other in Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Tastes like chocolate (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> They are wearing Davis Cup uniforms.  
"Fröhlichen Valentinstag" means "Happy Valentine's Day."  
Chocolate is a popular Valentine's Day gift in Japan :)  
Non-slash version is posted in [http://fav.me/ddqepsd.](http://fav.me/ddqepsd)

Thank you for watching.


End file.
